


Pancakes and Sex

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to make Gabriel some morning-after pancakes, but the archangel quickly distracts him. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3, AdultFanfiction.org, and FanFiction.net.

Gabriel woke slowly, blinking at the brightness of the room around him. He stretched contentedly, absently searching with one hand for the warm body he had shared his bed with the night before. 

"Whu-?" He mumbled when his search came up empty. He propped up on his elbows and looked around the room. His own clothes were scattered haphazardly, buttons from his shirt strewn across the room from the eagerness of his lover. Gabriel's frown deepened as his fears came to light. Surely he hadn't left without a word? 

Before the archangel could fall into melancholy, he caught sight of a plaid overshirt. And then he noticed a grey t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of heavy-duty boots. Gabriel smiled and hauled himself out of bed and went searching for his missing lover, unmindful of his own nudity. 

He found the man in the kitchen, quietly making breakfast in only a pair of jeans slung low on his slim hips. The short angel made his way silently behind the taller man, sliding his hands around the toned waist to wrap tightly around. 

"Missed you when I woke up."

Sam smiled. "I wanted to do something nice for you. And I know you like pancakes."

"Aww, Sammich. You didn't have to do this."

The hunter moved a finished pancake to the platter beside the stove before turning in Gabriel's arms to drop his head and press a lingering kiss to his lips. "I wanted to," he said with a smile. 

Gabriel smiled back and glanced down Sam's torso with appreciation. His gut twisted with lust when he realized the hunter's pants weren't even buttoned. They were simply hanging onto his hipbones. The archangel swallowed heavily and sent a coy smile up to Sam. "How about you finish my treat, and I'll be working on yours. We can see who finishes first..." he said slyly with a tug to Sam's jeans. 

The taller man felt his breath hitch at the suggestion. He nodded dumbly and felt Gabriel turn with him so he was facing the stove. And, of course, Gabriel, who slowly slid to his knees and pulled Sam's pants with him as he went. When Sam made no move to finish breakfast, Gabriel nipped lightly at his thigh and raised a brow when Sam glared down at him. 

Sighing, the hunter turned back to the skillet and poured more batter into the pan and watched it begin to solidify. Most of his attention was on Gabriel, though, wondering when the tricky archangel would get on with it. He was already half-hard and getting harder at just the thought of Gabriel's mouth on him. So far, he had simply been teased with light nips and kisses to his belly and thighs. Just as he was about to snap at Gabriel to hurry up, he felt the moist warmth of Gabriel's mouth envelop his cock. Sam moaned and would have hit the floor had the other man not thought to brace his lover. 

Before Sam could really appreciate the sensations, Gabriel pulled away. "You had better not burn my pancakes, Samsquatch."

"Shit!" Sam hurried to flip the almost-burnt pancake, then cursed again when Gabriel returned his mouth to Sam's erection. Trying to keep an eye on the stove, Sam missed Gabriel's hand slipping up the back of his leg. When there was suddenly a finger pressed insistently into his ass, Sam bucked his hips and moaned. When that finger found his prostate, it was over. Gabriel rubbed the sensitive spot over and over as he swallowed Sam's cock to the root and hummed. He felt the tug on his scalp as Sam's fingers clenched in his hair and moaned as he felt Sam lose control. 

Seconds later, they were back in the bedroom, naked and kissing passionately. Gabriel pushed Sam onto his back and snapped, conjuring a bottle of lube. The hunter was still decently loose from their time the night before, but the archangel still dripped lube onto his fingers and brought the digits up to press against Sam's opening. The Sasquatch himself was panting, rolling his hips to bring those fingers closer to him. Gabriel smirked and drove three fingers into the man below him, delighting in the gasp and moan that tumbled from his lips. 

When Sam was writhing on the bed, mindless and begging incoherently, Gabriel slicked up his own cock and pushed into the tight heat, letting out a moan of his own. "Sam...feels so good."

"Oh my g-...fuck, Gabriel. H-harder!"

Gabriel moaned again and gave Sam what he wanted. The bed began to protest at the force of his thrusts, but Sam couldn't get enough. His legs came up to wrap around Gabriel's waist, crying out when the angle allowed Gabriel to nail his prostate on every thrust. His hand slipped down to tug at his newly awakened erection. 

Within minutes, Sam tumbled over the edge, moaning low in his throat as he came. Gabriel watched Sam's face as he came, loving the utterly wrecked expression. When Sam raised a hand and raked down the middle of the archangel's back, Gabriel jerked in surprise and let out a sharp cry as he came. Breathing hard, he collapsed to Sam's side. 

Minutes later, after they had both caught their breath, Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam. "How did you know?"

"About the wing thing?" Sam asked, looking uncomfortable. At Gabriel's nod, he sighed and blushed a bit. "Dean told me. Said it gets Cas every time."

Gabriel stared in shock for a moment before barking out a laugh. "You ignore your brother's advice for years, only to finally take it when it's about boning an angel. I love you, Sammoose."

Sam sighed at the ridiculous nickname but kissed his lover anyways. "I love you too, Gabe."

A few moments of blissful silence passed. "Hey, Gabe, did you turn the stove off? Gabe?"

From the kitchen came the pitiful cry of, "My pancakes!"

Sam laughed and sent up a quick prayer that Gabriel would never change. 

"I heard that! Now come fix me more pancakes!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody finds any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can. :)


End file.
